


May 23, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to scowl the minute he viewed Supergirl's kick sending a Metropolis villain through a shop's window.''I'm not paying!'' he muttered under his breath.





	May 23, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos began to scowl the minute he viewed Supergirl's kick sending a Metropolis villain through a shop's window. ''I'm not paying!'' he muttered under his breath.  
He glanced from Supergirl to the menu he currently held at a restaurant table. Amos winced when he heard the sound of another window shattering. His shoulders slumped. It seemed as though the father-daughter lunch wasn't going to occur for some time. 

THE END


End file.
